Abajeheŋa
O abajeheŋa (pronúncia segundo o AFI: , em português abanheenga) é uma língua artística amadora, criada por Antonio Luiz Monteiro Coelho da Costa para o universo ficcional Outros 500. [[Imagem:Brasil_1780linguas.gif|center|thumb|450px|Mapa lingüístico do Brasil no universo Outros 500. O amarelo representa as áreas onde o abajeheŋa é dominante como a língua materna. O verde assinala as áreas onde predominam outras línguas indígenas. O marrom e o cinza, áreas onde o lusobrasileiro é a língua materna majoritária]] História (ficcional) Nesta história alternativa, Portugal se tornou uma grande potência no século XVI, mas foi invadido ao tentar monopolizar a colonização e o comércio com outros continentes e desafiar o papado. O país tinha uma marinha excelente, mas seu exército não teve condições de enfrentar a coalizão européia. Conseqüentemente, o rei e sua corte fogem para o Brasil – não em 1807, mas em 1590. Protegida pela maior e mais moderna esquadra do mundo em sua época, a corte portuguesa, junto com grandes mercadores e seus protegidos, refugiou-se na jovem capital da florescente colônia do Brasil. Em Salvador da Bahia a dinastia de Avis celebrou com os refugiados um novo pacto, proclamando o novo Império de Portugal, Brasil e Algarves e, pela primeira vez no Ocidente, a total liberdade de culto. [[Imagem:Indiatupi.jpg|thumb|150px|right|'As colheitas dos ''potyrõ (cooperativas agrícolas indígenas), abasteceram os celeiros do Império Lusobrasileiro e do mundo']] Parcela expressiva da Igreja luso-brasileira, liderada por jesuítas dissidentes, rompeu com Roma e colaborou com o Imperador. Em aliança com judeus sefaraditas, cátaros e mouros portugueses que haviam acompanhado D. Sebastião I a Salvador, fundaram a Igreja Ecumênica, também conhecida como Sebastianista. Carente de homens e necessitando garantir as costas americanas contra piratas e eventuais invasores, C. Sebastião I assinou duradouras alianças com o imperador inca Túpac Amaru e o asteca Cuautémoc. O chanceler português Fernão Moro – fascinado pelas idéias de seu avô Tomás Moro – concebeu um plano grandioso para incorporar tupis e guaranis à causa portuguesa, sob o lema "morrer se preciso for, matar um indígena nunca!". Ex-jesuítas, em colaboração com sertanistas como Brás Cubas e João Ramalho, partiram de Piratininga e do Maranhão para fundar missões ao longo das bacias do Paraná, Paraguai e Amazonas, onde oferecem aos índios os benefícios da civilização lusa, mas os alfabetizaram em sua própria língua e os educaram no trabalho regular, na cooperação e no desprezo pelo luxo. [[Imagem:Debret_guaranis.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Na indústria, no exército e nas ciências, os tupis se tornaram a espinha dorsal do poder lusobrasileiro']] Originou-se no Brasil uma avançada civilização luso-indígena que, já no século XVII, sem abandonar suas raízes portuguesas e tupi-guaranis, desencadeou uma revolução industrial e tornou-se a potência dominante do planeta. Nesse Brasil luso-indígena, todos são alfabetizados e educados tanto em português quanto em tupi, mas ambas as línguas evoluíram de maneira diferente do que se deu em nosso mundo. As versões alternativas dessas línguas são conhecidas como lusobrasileiro e abajeheŋa (“língua de índio”). Na história real, o tupinambá ou tupi antigo transformou-se no nheengatu ou língua geral, que manteve a maior parte do vocabulário tupi original, mas simplificou radicalmente sua gramática, tornando-a muito mais semelhante à do português. Já história alternativa, porém, o tupinambá tranformou-se em abajeheŋa mantendo sua sintaxe original enquanto enriquecia seu léxico com empréstimos do português e de outras línguas indígenas e com inúmeros neologismos. Fonética e escrita Existem 26 fonemas - 11 consoantes, três semivogais e doze vogais (seis orais e seis nasais) - que são representadas com um alfabeto latino ligeiramente modificado de vinte letras, ao qual se acrescentam dois sinais diacríticos, o acento oral (´) e o acento nasal ou til (~). : As letras C, D, F, L, Q, V e Z são usadas apenas para transcrever palavras de outras línguas (principalmente o português). Em razão da ausência dessas letras, costuma-se dizer que os falantes de abajeheŋa "não têm Deus, nem Fé, nem Lei." Palavras orais e nasais As palavras do abajeheŋa podem ser orais ou nasais. Nas palavras orais, todas as vogais são orais. Nas palavras nasais, todas as vogais são pronunciadas como nasais. Além disso, algumas consoantes são pronunciadas de maneira diferente conforme a palavra é oral ou nasal. Na formação de palavras compostas, o caráter nasal impõe-se sobre o oral e pode resultar em modificação dos prefixos e sufixos ou da primeira consoante do segundo termo, originalmente oral, do composto. Quando uma consoante surda (k, t, p, s) de uma palavra oral vem depois de um fonema nasal numa composição ou afixação, ela se nasaliza, junto com toda a palavra. K torna-se ŋ, t torna-se n, p torna-se m e s torna-se n. Por exemplo: kunumĩ + katu > kunumiŋatũ (menino bom); jũ + pe = jũme (no campo); mẽna + sy > menỹ (mãe de marido, sogra). Já nestes casos a consoante surda da segunda palavra não se nasaliza, pois esta palavra já é nasal: *''kunumĩ'' + porãŋa > kunumiporãŋa (menino bonito) *''kujã'' + kanehõ > kujakanehõ (mulher cansada). Também não se nasalizam as consoantes iniciais das ênclises: *''kunumĩ'' + pe (ênclise interrogativa)> kunumĩpe, como em kunumĩpe osó? (O menino foi?) Acentuação O acento tônico sempre cai sobre a última sílaba se a palavra termina em consoante, semivogal, i''', '''y ou u''' e, na maioria das vezes, cai na penúltima sílaba se a palavra termina em '''a, e''' ou '''o. As palavras orais recebem acento apenas quando a última sílaba é tônica e termina em a''', '''e ou o', exceto quando estas vogais são precedidas de ''h. Por exemplo, soho (animal) lê-se sohó; potiha (peito), potihá. As palavras nasais sempre recebem acento nasal (til) na sílaba tônica, exceto se a palavra incluir a consoante ŋ'' (toda palavra com ŋ é nasal): escreve-se jarõ (raiva) e jãna (corrida), mas ''poraŋ (bonito) e mojaŋ (fazer). Os sufixos átonos -a, -i, -u, -pe, -me, -te, -ne, -mo, -no, -®amo, -®eme; as posposições átonas -i, -bo, -®eme, -®amo e a vogal de ligação -y- deixam a palavra principal manter seu acento. Morubixabape (morubixaba-pe) pronuncia-se morubixábape; pytunybo (pytun-y-bo), pytúnybo; okeryne (o-ker-y-ne), okéryne etc. Consoantes #p - p, às vezes mp em palavras nasais. #t - t, às vezes nt em palavras nasais. #k - k, às vezes ŋk em palavras nasais, representado nas escritas tradicionais tupinambá, nheengatu e guarani do mundo real como c antes de a, o ou u e como qu antes de e, i ou y, mas pelos lingüistas modernos como k. #h - , desaparece na escrita tradicional do tupinambá, mas representado como ' por lingüistas modernos. Não existe em guarani ou nheengatu. #b - β, representado nas escritas do tupinambá e nheengatu por b e na do guarani por v. #s - s, representado nas escritas tradicionais do tupinambá e nheengatu como c antes de e, i ou y e como ç antes de a, o ou u, mas pelos lingüistas modernos como s. Entre vogais, é pronunciado pelos guaranis como h e escrito com h; em outras posições, é pronunciado como s e escrito com s. #x - , representado na escrita guarani do mundo real por ch, mas na tupinambá e nheengatu por x. #m - sempre nas sílabas tônicas das palavras orais, m ou nas sílabas pré-tônicas de palavras orais, sempre m nas sílabas de palavras nasais, representado como m ou mb nas escritas tradicionais. #n - sempre nas sílabas tônicas das palavras orais, n ou nas sílabas pré-tônicas de palavras orais, sempre n nas sílabas de palavras nasais; representado como n ou nd nas escritas tradicionais. #ŋ -ŋ, representado nas escritas tradicionais como ng. #r - vibrante simples, mesmo em início de palavra. Sotaque Warinĩ No universo '''Outros 500, o Warinĩ (guarani) ou Karijó é considerado um dialeto do Abajeheŋa, falado de Piratiniŋa (São Paulo) para o sul. Os falantes de Warinĩ escrevem o Abajeheŋa padrão, mas o pronunciam à sua maneira. Essa pronúncia identifica facilmente os nativos do sul, mas não é considerada menos prestigiosa que a clássica, baseada na pronúncia dos tupinamá (tupinambás) da região litorânea de Karawatatyba (Caraguatatuba) a Jekay (Cabo Frio). Pelo contrário, o Warinĩ tendeu a ganhar prestígio a partir do século XVII, pois os warinĩ de Piratiniŋa e Pararawaj (Assunção) ganharam uma projeção política e econômica crescente no Império. A pronúncia tupinamá continua, porém, a ser cultivada no Norte, principalmente na cidade e região de Paranã (São Luís do Maranhão), onde supostamente se fala o melhor Abajeheŋa do Brasil, visto que os tupinamá do Sudeste foram parcialmente assimilados e sua linguagem "contaminada" por palavras, sotaque e construções gramaticais do português, principalmente em torno da cidade do Rio de Janeiro Na pronúncia warinĩ , mantém-se a oralidade ou nasalidade da palavra, mas as consoantes finais não são pronunciadas, mesmo quando seguidas de vogal átona: apab se diz "apá"; ajur, "aju"; asem, "asẽ"; apen, apẽ; tetama, "tetã" etc. Além disso, em warinĩ o b'' é pronunciado como : ''abá (pessoa), soa mais como "avá". O s'' intervocálico se pronuncia como h (aspirado, não o h tupinamá que se pronuncia como ): ''kwarasy (sol) se diz "kwarahy". Já o h ortográfico, pronunciado pelos tupinamá como , torna-se mudo na pronúncia warinĩ: jeheŋa (língua, fala) se diz "jeẽ" (na grafia portuguesa, nheém). Semivogais #j - no início ou entre vogais de palavras orais; no início ou entre vogais de palavras nasais e em sílabas que precedem consoantes nasais (m, n ou ŋ); j em outras posições; representado, respectivamente, como î (ou j), nh (ñ no guarani moderno) e i nas escritas tradicionais, mas geralmente como î por estudiosos modernos do tupinambá (às vezes nh quando nasal). #w - no início ou entre vogais; w em outras posições; representado, respectivamente, como û (ou gu) e u, nas escritas tradicionais e geralmente como û por estudiosos modernos do tupinambá. #g - no início ou entre vogais; em outras posições; representado, respectivamente, como yg e y, nas escritas tradicionais e sempre como ŷ por estudiosos modernos do tupinambá. Vogais #a, ã - a nas palavras orais, ã nas nasais #e, ẽ - nas palavras orais, nas nasais #i, ĩ - i nas palavras orais, ĩ nas nasais #o, õ - nas palavras orais, nas nasais #u, ũ - u nas palavras orais, ũ nas nasais #y, ỹ - nas palavras orais, nas nasais Morfologia Substantivos Os substantivos podem ser possuíveis ou não possuíveis, estes também chamados puros. Os possuíveis admitem ou até exigem pronomes possessivos ou genitivos (nome do possuidor), enquanto os não possuíveis ou puros não admitem possessivos ou genitivos, salvo em casos especiais. Exemplo: 1) Possuíveis com possessivo obrigatório: *''xe po'' (minha mão) ou Pinobusu po (mão de Pindobuçu), é possuível: u'a mão tem de ser de alguém, assim como outras partes do corpo, das plantas, da paisagem etc. *''ne sy'' (minha mãe) ou Pinobusu sy (mãe de Pindobuçu), é possuível: quem é mãe tem de ser mãe de alguém, assim como outros membros da família. 2) Possuíveis com possessivo não obrigatório: *''xe aoba'' (minha roupa) ou aoba (roupa): pode-se omitir o possessivo supondo uma relação genérica com o ser humano (subentende-se "roupa de gente"), assim como ocorre com outros produtos da cultura, tais como taba (aldeia), uhuba (flecha) etc. *''potyra'' (flor): normalmente flor de alguma planta, mas pode existir em separado. 3) Não possuíveis que não admitem possessivo *''ybyrá'' (árvore), assim como a maioria dos elementos da natureza, é não possuível. Não se pode dizer xe ybyrá (minha árvore) ou Pinobusu ybyrá (árvore de Pindobuçu). 4) Não possuíveis que podem admitir possessivo *''itá'' (pedra): normalmente não possuível, mas pode se tornar possuível se passa a fazer parte da vida quotidiana ou é apropriado pelo trabalho e pela cultura: por exemplo, é possível dizer xe itá (minha pedra), se ela for usada para fazer um machado (possuível). Os substantivos possuíveis podem ser usados como adjetivos e, às vezes, também como verbos e todo adjetivo ou verbo pode ser tornar-se um substantivo possuível. Já os substantivos não possuíveis são sempre substantivos, sendo por isso também chamados "puros". Uniformes e pluriformes A maioria dos substantivos, adjetivos, verbos e posposições tupis têm uma só forma. Essas palavras se chamam uniformes. Por exemplo: aoba (roupa), pindá (anzol), itá (pedra). Existem, porém, palavras que apresentam várias formas, recebendo diferentes prefixos de relação (t-, r-, s-): são os pluriformes. Exemplo: era, tera, rera, sera (nome) Tema A forma sem prefixo, era, é chamada tema. Vocabulários e dicionários costumam indicar um pluriforme com o tema, seguido por um (t-), (t-, t-), (r-, s-), ou (s-, r-, s), que indicam que tipo de pluriforme ele é. Essa forma se usa com o possessivo reflexivo o'': ''Pinobusu o eté ojkutuk. Pindobuçu cutuca o próprio corpo. Potyra o emimotara ojmojaŋ. Potyra faz sua própria vontade. Também se usa o tema na relação genitiva com composição, junto com os sufixos da palavra anterior, quando esta tem sentido genérico ou indefinido. Exemplos: tatuapé (caminho de tatus), jawarahyra (filhote de onça). Mas, se a palavra anterior tiver sentido determinado, usa-se a forma relacionada (ver abaixo): tatu rapé (caminho do tatu), jawara rahyra (o filhote da onça). Formas relacionadas Caso se queira relacionar a palavra com um posessivo e dizer "meu nome", se dirá xe rera. "Nome do menino" é kunumĩ rera. As formas em r- e s- se chamam formas relacionadas ou formas construtas. A forma em r- se usa quando precedida de possessivo de 1ª ou 2ª pessoa ou de substantivo com o qual esteja em relação genitiva ou do qual dependa gramaticalmente. Exemplos: xe remimotara, (minha vontade); ne reté, (teu corpo); paka ruwy (sangue da paca); aba reté (corpo de índio). A forma em s- se usa quando se refere à terceira pessoa, sem substantivo: sera i poraŋ (o nome dele é bonito); seté (o corpo dele), suwy (o sangue dele). As mesmas formas são usadas nos verbos pluriformes: esabik (r-, s-) (piscar) dá xe resabik (eu pisco), sesabik (ele pisca). Epjak (s) (ver) dá asepjak (vejo-(o)), osendub (ouve-(o)). Forma absoluta A forma em t- (como tera) é chamada forma absoluta e usada quando a palavra é independente, como sujeito ou como objeto, sem exigir outra para lhe complementar o sentido. Exemplos: tera (nome), temimotara (vontade), teté (corpo), tewy (sangue). Teraporaŋa! Nome bonito! Tera najkuabi. Não sei os nomes. Caso se pergunte como se diz "nome" em abajeheŋa, a resposta será tera. Não se poderia dizer simplesmente era. Pronomes pessoais Na função de sujeito, os pronomes pessoais dividem-se em duas séries Pronomes demonstrativos Os pronomes demonstrativos distinguem-se não só pela proximidade, como também pela visibilidade em relação à pessoa que fala. Se algo está fora da vista, usam-se os demonstrativos da segunda coluna Pronomes demonstrativos adjetivos Quando forem substantivos, esses pronomes vêm com o -a final (akweja, ebokweja, ebowiŋa, haŋa, ihaŋa), ou com o sufixo -bahe (kobahe, kwejbahe, ajpobahe, ebowĩbahe etc.) Os que terminam em vogal podem aparecer sem sufixos quando forem substantivos. Verbos O verbo vem sempre expresso por um ou mais elementos pronominais. Os sujeitos dos verbos intransitivos ativos são expressos da mesma forma que os sujeitos dos verbos transitivos. Os sujeitos dos verbos intrasitivos não-ativos recebem a mesma expressão que os objetos dos verbos transitivos. Afixos pessoais: Exemplos: Por exemplo: *''ajpysyk'' *eu o segurei. *''xepysyk'' *ele me segurou. *''abebé'' *eu vôo. Nominalização Qualquer verbo pode se tornar substantivo. Nesse caso, verbos terminados em vogal não sofrem qualquer modificação, mas verbos terminados em consoante recebem o acréscimo do sufixo ''-a''. *''jeheŋ'' (falar) > jeheŋa (fala) *''poraŋ'' (ser bonito) > poraŋa (bonito, bonita, ou boniteza) *''sem'' (sair) > sema (o sair, a saída) *''sykyjé'' (temer) > sykyjé (o temer, o medo) Acrescentando-se o sufixo -''bahe'' a um verbo na 3ª pessoa do indicativo, obtém-se o equivalente a um particípio ativo ou nome relativo. Acrescentando-se o mesmo sufixo a um tema nominal, obtém-se um substantivo também com valor de nome relativo. *''ojeheŋ'' - fala *''ojeheŋybahe'' - o que fala, o falante *''i mahenduar'' - lembra-se *''i mahenduarybahe'' - o que se lembra *''i aob'' - ele tem roupa *''i aobybahe'' - o que tem roupa *''i poraŋ'' - ele é belo *''i poraŋybahe'' - o que é belo *''ojmojaŋ'' pindá - faz anzóis *''pindá'' ojmojaŋybahe - o que faz anzóis Parentesco Os termos de parentesco seguem uma estrutura bem diferente do português, pois o abajeheŋa leva em consideração: * o sexo da pessoa * o sexo do parente * se o parente é paterno ou materno * se o parente é mais velho ou mais novo Partículas masculinas e femininas Existem algumas partículas e interjeições que são usadas só por homens e outras só por mulheres. Exemplos: Exemplo: Xe ruby wé! Ó meu pai! (dito por homem) Xe ruby ju! Ó meu pai! (dito por mulher) Sintaxe Nas orações independentes, o sujeito pode ocorrer antes ou depois do predicado e o objeto pode aparecer antes ou depois do verbo. Ou seja, as ordens SVO, SOV, OSV e VOS são todas possíveis. A ordem mais comum, porém, é SOV (Sujeito - Objeto -Verbo), que é obrigatória nas orações dependentes. O prefixo de agente (correspondente à "pessoa" da conjugação em português) vem sempre antes do verbo. Vocabulário O vocabulário básico do abajeheŋa é o do tupinambá, (consulte o dicionário português-abajeheŋa) enriquecido por empréstimos do português e de outras línguas indígenas, incluindo o guarani, o quéchua, o aimará, o caribe, várias linguas jê e o náhuatl. Além disso, algumas palavras antigas ganharam novos sentidos e inúmeros neologismos foram criados para dar conta dos avanços tecnológicos e culturais criados ou absorvidos pelos tupi-guaranis desse universo paralelo. Exemplos: *''enykwatjara'' - fotografia *''gabebé'' - aeronave, avião *''gamima'' - submarino *''gabebeapé'' - rota de vôo *''itaeteapé'' - ferrovia *''itakawĩ'' - gasolina *''itajany'' - petróleo *''itatuwy'' - óleo diesel *''itapesemirĩ'' - microchip *''jehenyba'' - dicionário *''jehemaé'' - rádio *''kamurusu'' - telégrafo *''kawĩtatá'' - álcool *''moã'' - caminhão *''moãmirĩ'' - automóvel *''mojtatá'' - trem, comboio ferroviário *''poranuapé'' - internet *''puahamaé'' - gramofone, vitrola *''samiri'' - tevê Ver também *Dicionário português-abajeheŋa *Hino nacional em abajeheŋa *Lusobrasileiro Referências Navarro, Eduardo de Almeia. Método moderno de tupi antigo: a língua do Brasil dos primeiros séculos. Petrópolis (RJ): Vozes, 1998. Gomes, Nataniel dos Santos. "Algumas observações sobre a língua tupinambá".http://www.filologia.org.br/revista/artigo/5(13)25-39.html Gomes, Nataniel dos Santos. "Síntese da gramática tupinambá". http://www.filologia.org.br/anais/anais_iicnlf45.html Dietrich, Wolf. "La importancia de los diccionarios guaraníes de Montoya para el estudio comparativo de las lenguas tupí-guaraníes de hoy" http://celia.cnrs.fr/FichExt/Am/A_19-20_26.htm Veja também *Lusobrasileiro *Antilhano Ligações externas Outros 500 http://www.scarium.com.br/ficcao/conto_10.htm Ñe'êndy: Diccionario Guaraní Interactivo http://www.uni-mainz.de/cgi-bin/guarani2/diccionario.pl Nheengatu Tupi http://br.geocities.com/lviz56/ Categoria:Línguas artísticas